


The Opposite Side

by wickedrum



Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, On request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are continents apart and yet Richard is too concerned about Lee’s wellbeing not to check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story is written to fulfil a personal request on tumblr to bring Richard and Lee back together after a breakup. It’s also a bit of an AU of my previous richlee.

Disclaimers: Lee Pace, be mine. Okay, pull the other one.  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: I’m aiming for M this time.  
Set: Mid 2014.  
Mood: Lethargic(LJThrowback)

 

Richard didn’t have many scenes with Anna Friel while shooting Urban and the Shed Crew, which is just as well. From the few interactions they have had at development and orientation meetings, he could clearly gather that Anna was not happy with him and he didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that the cause would be Lee. During the couple of years Richard has spent with the taller actor, the Englishman came to know that there was a group of close friends in Lee’s life he practically talked to on a daily basis, above all Bryan Fuller and Anna. As he watched her from a distance, seemingly texting, Richard couldn’t help but wonder if she was talking to his ex boyfriend and a pang of jealousy was burning his chest. If only that stupid Passanger song, Let Her Go, didn’t come on the radio every morning as he drove to the set.

Whatever the case, she knew more about Lee these days than he did. It would’ve been good if he could at least lessen some of the unease he frequently experienced when thinking about his former lover, to know if he was ok, if he was well, that he was managing. Then he could maybe move on himself. But talking to your ex normally messed things up even more, ruffled emotions and opened up wounds, so it was best keeping a distance. 

However, if he could work up the courage, perhaps he could ask Anna how Lee was doing. Richard was unsure how she would react though, what version of events did the actress hear about the breakup if she was so mad at him? Surely, his ex boyfriend would not claim anything that hasn’t happened and yet probably it was enough for her protective nature to kick in and think he had hurt Lee when she found out that it was the Englishman who maintained he didn’t do long distance relationships and treks half across the globe just to see one another for two days, inadvertently alerting paps and fans alike that the two of them were in the same place, at the same time, in no circumstances that could be attributed to their working together now that the Hobbit was a wrap. But Richard was not as comfortable and open about his sexuality as Lee, not prepared to wave a rainbow flag and most importantly, not ready to have strangers dig in his private life. He’d rather not have any private life at all than that scenario. Lee had been understanding and pursuing similar tactics, at first, but ultimately he could not understand why it would be a such major concern of other people who he bedded and why his then still partner was so disturbed by candids that had appeared of them in various magazines, or by Ian’s throwaway comment. Except Richard was bothered. He needed space and had this instinct of running away, and he could only have that by, perhaps a little hastily, breaking up with the younger actor. However that didn’t mean the Englishman didn’t care for him though, that he didn’t want the American to be happy and well, maybe DIYing around the house or sitting on the beach peacefully with Carl. He had to be happy, otherwise Richard would feel terribly guilty. The Englishman could hear it in his mind’s ears on prompt, the way Lee talked about the near future on his smooth, deep, manly voice, wanting to do a romantic comedy, the books he wanted to read, the places he wanted to explore. Was Lee doing all that? After being close to a person and intimate for years, was it possible just to forget about him and not picture him as he would go through his day, the routines, the comments, the intentions? Damn. Richard even missed that disobedient, mischievous dog. 

The decision came almost as a necessity as he made his way over to the brick wall Anna’s chair had been placed. The actress was pulling the leopard print coat her character was wearing tight round herself as there was nothing much under it due to Greta’s life style and the evening air was chilly, but her hands were still furiously working on the keypad of her phone. 

“You busy?” Richard ventured shyly. 

The brunette’s head snapped up, clearly surprised at the interruption, “oh, Rich. No, that’s fine. Are you okay with the drug sharing scene?” 

Richard was glad to hear his nickname was still used. Anna had taken that habit on after Lee and she didn’t seem to have lost it. “Sure. He’s clearly not interested in her, he’s just there for the ride at that early time,” the actor gave the character’s point of view. “Thus the lack of eye contact and attention and as I understand she’s used to it, men don’t give her much attention apart from short periods of time. It’s not as if they are the focal point of her existence either. It’s mutual,” he shrugged, showing an understanding of why Anna played it the way she did. “It’s not why I came over. You’re in touch with Lee, right?” He eyed the device in her hands.

“Yeees?” She peeked up at him suspiciously. 

“How is he? Is he okay?” Richard queried very seriously. He wanted her to know that he really cared. 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean he says he is,” Anna smiled at him encouragingly, “they’re only going to keep him in the hospital for observation for the night, it’s just a precaution.”

“Say…what?” Richard’s face fell.

“You aren’t asking because of the accident?” The Manchester born performer looked surprised.

“I don’t know anything! What happened?” The Englishman felt his insides starting to shake and he was instinctually looking to hold on to the wall.

“There was some sort of metal contraption they had built on the set of Revolt that unexpectedly collapsed with Lee on it. Thankfully it wasn’t too high. No broken bones, but they want to make absolutely sure there are no dodgy internal injuries either.”

“Where are they treating him?” Richard asked hastily.

“In Pretoria.”

“In Pretoria, what hospital? How’s the health system in South Africa?” He agonized.

“I think it’s reasonably ok?” Anna half guessed, “it sounds like he had a lot of investigations.”

“Shouldn’t the production company fly him out immediately?” The Leicester born speculated, looking at her intently as if she had some sort of say. 

“Rich,” the actress shook her head, “if you’re so worried about him, why don’t you call him?”

“Lee wouldn’t mind?” Richard frowned, uncertain.

“I don’t think he would mind,” The mother of one assured, “he’s having a bit of a confusing day and he’s not that close with anybody on set. You should call him,” Anna encouraged.

“Picture is up, guys!” Second Assistant Director Michael Gallivan called over, giving Anna her cue that her scene was ready to shoot.

Tbc


	2. Tip-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t sound too sure, or too strong though. He was too quiet for that and it alarmed the other.

Chapter 2: Tip-off

“Hi there, it’s Richard calling here,” the Englishman garbled into the phone at a speed. He had to assume he was sounding a bit idiotic. 

“I know?” Lee’s somewhat confused voice came from the other end. “I didn’t forget your voice. Besides, I’ve got caller ID.” He gave away that he didn’t delete the number, like Richard still had him on speed dial. 

“How are you feeling? If…you don’t mind me asking,” the older actor enquired apprehensively, “I’ve just heard about the accident.”

“Yeah. I’m sore and somewhat shellshocked, but I guess no hard done on the long run,” Lee posited. He didn’t sound too sure, or too strong though. He was too quiet for that and it alarmed the other. “Where are you sore?” Richard probed.

“Where not more likely,” the younger man grumbled, “but mostly my stomach and my ribs. I thought first they were broken cause it hurt so damn bad I didn’t think I could breathe. I was afraid I was having a heart attack and I was dying. It was scary, Rich. A grown man, shouldn’t I be able to handle it. Intense, sharp pain all over my chest and side. But I just had to learn to breathe, shallowly enough to manage it, especially when I move or speak.”

“Am I making you hurt by having you talk?”

“Text would be better,” Lee agreed. “But it’s been bearable since I don’t have to move. I just sit here with a huge ice pack to ease the swelling and they gave me a lot of gas on the journey cause otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to move me and ever since I can’t quite shut up very long.”

“When is it going to wear off?”

“It’s starting to…” The man on the South African end admitted.

“Are you sure you’re ok? Did they examine you properly?” Richard worried.

“Yes. I only have a few bruised ribs and a concussion,” Lee grunted. “Five or six stitches in my leg. Could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Concussion? Jesus. But why is your stomach sore? Did you get a CT? Internal injuries can be difficult to detect. Do you trust those doctors?”

“You sound like a mother hen.” The patient hissed, trailing off in a moan.

“Lee, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just forgot I cannot move. I’m not complaining you called, but I thought we were just friends or something.”

“Can a friend not be concerned? Anna must’ve been as well, I mean she looked it. Who is responsible for the accident! Where was the construction or stunt coordinator?”

“I’m not really sure what happened Rich. I was busy with being hurt at the time. But Joe Miale assures me there will be an investigation. Though I don’t know if it’s anybody’s fault.”

“You filming out there in the middle of nowhere. I do not want to imagine what could have happened.”

“Well, you don’t have to. I’m really confused now, Richard. Why do you care so much?”

“Of course I care. How could I be comfortable with you lying there thousands of miles away in pain?”

“Trust me, uncomfortable, that’s me. Richard. I really don’t mean to blow you off, whatever this sudden concern of yours is, but I really need to stop talking. It starts to hurt. Can we continue in writing, maybe?”

“Oh, oh, sure. And just tell me if you need to rest and I talk too much. I might have to work a bit too in the meantime,” the Brit looked around, only just realising he was actually on a movie set himself.

“I’m glad you called,” Lee drawled before hanging up. 

Tbc


	3. Positioned

Chapter 3: Positioned

Lee had given up on the idea of changing his clothes and that included his pants. Just making it out to the bathroom and not passing out when he carelessly leaned over to turn up the taps had been enough of an adventure for the day. He was supposed to leave the hospital as well, armed with nothing much more than a paper bag full with painkillers, so he will have to man up and take it, but for now he would just lie back till Joe arrived to pick him up. Having downplayed his injury, he was quite sure he had managed to convince his parents not to come, he could suffer alone and be miserable by himself all the same. Not as if anyone, with medical expertise or not, could do much for bruised ribs, he was quite clearly told that. It was patience, breathing exercises, pain relievers and bedrest and that was all. So he was rather stunned when none other than Richard rounded his door at a speed to saunter in, sporting a beard and long hair, not all that far removed from his Thorin look. 

“How did you get here!” Lee straightened up from where he sat reclined on his hospital bed, a pretty bad idea as the movement was too sudden.

“Like people would, on an aeroplane,” Richard intoned cheerfully, probably for the patient’s benefit, “oh jesus, are you okay?” He seemed to say that a lot lately when reacting to the injured actor’s tone. 

“Yeah,” Lee breathed slowly as soon as he could, “you need to get used to my panting and winces and freezes. It’s just how it is with this kind of injury, or so I’m told.”

“Why aren’t you doped up then? You don’t look well.”

“This is me doped up. Rich.”

“You’re not feeling much better, are you?” The Englishman offered sympathetically.

“Can you tell me already what on god’s green earth are you doing here?” Lee snapped instead of accepting the concern.

“You were okay with me calling you,” Richard frowned, puzzled, “do you want me to leave?” He wavered.

“No. Yes. I don’t want you to leave. Did you fly over 8 thousand miles just to visit a friend in hospital?”

“I came to take you to the hotel. And if you’re well enough, over the puddle to your parents’ house tomorrow. I spoke to them, they’re expecting us. Where are your shoes?” He looked about the room. 

“Ah, your dominant streak. I can’t do this Richard. It’s too early. I haven’t had time yet to, you know, heal.”

“Well, then, we don’t have to travel anywhere. I’ll just wait on you while you rest.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Lee was trying to keep himself from becoming animated so he wasn’t hurting himself. “Look. A few years down the line, maybe even in a few months I will not mind if you sweep in unannounced and we can go for a meal, a movie, a catch up, whatever, but right now, the memory of us as us together is too fresh for me to simply take your offered friendship like this. I’m sorry you came all the way here for nothing and I hope we can still be friends, at some point. So unless you’re here to continue where we have left off, I will manage on my own, thank you very much.” Maybe if he was himself and not bedbound, he could’ve reacted with humour, shook it off, put on some mask, anything, but not today out of all days.

“Oh Lee.” Richard stood immobilised himself as if crushed. He didn’t quite realise the full extent of his own potency for hurting the American before. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought you would need taken care of just now. And Anna said you didn’t have any real friends amongst the crew here.”

“Anna should mind her own business,” the younger man accused irately, even though he knew she would only be trying to be helpful. “I can handle myself. It’s just bruised ribs. Why is everbody overreacting?”

“If that’s what you want, I will go.” Richard watched at the other anxiously.

“Please, do.” There was a fair amount of hesitation both and his movements as he looked away and also and his voice, but Lee hoped it could be chalked up to the pain he was in.

Richard nodded, visibly paling, “get well soon Lee.” He studied his ex’s appearance for a moment as if his concern would be a healing force before turning and leaving the injured actor wonder whether he had done the right thing. Did he just give up on a potential chance to get back with Richard because he was too much of a coward, fearing he would get hurt? Was there a chance anyway? He shook his head to himself, wincing again. He was still forgetting the no moving rule and sometimes, he really didn’t understand the Brit. 

Tbc


	4. Echelons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner of the house shook his head, “you are notoriously bossy,” he smiled. He would’ve laughed, but he had learnt not to do that just yet, it hurt.

Chapter 4: Echelons

Lee was loading his car with his luggage, ready to return to South Africa. The medical advice had been to take a month off as the shooting on this particular movie had been largely physical work, but after three weeks, he felt he was holding up some people from moving on to other projects. Part of the production crew had already had to be replaced as various contract restrictions came into place. So he gave everyone the go ahead and promised to be there the next day. As the Texan organised the bags in the boot, he heard a car pull up behind him and assumed it was his cleaning lady, nobody much else drove out to his farmhouse early in the morning. He almost greeted the woman amicably when turning, he found himself face to face with Richard’s bashful and nervous frown and was too taken aback to act in response.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Richard apologised. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good Rich,” he gave his surprised visitor a small smile, more ready to deal with what came his way than the day they’ve met previously, then disproved it immediately by reaching for the hood of his car and ending up grasping at his chest with his other arm and hunching over. 

“I’ll get that!” Richard offered, sweeping in and finishing the job, barely avoiding his ex boyfriend as he did so, given that Lee’s movements could still be sluggish at times. “Are you all right?” The Englishman ventured as far as putting a hand on the other’s arm and peeking under Lee’s bent head to look at him. 

“That was stupid of me,” Lee acknowledged sheepishly. 

“Where are you going?” The older man frowned, “are you okay to drive?”

The owner of the house shook his head, “you are notoriously bossy,” he smiled. He would’ve laughed, but had learnt not to do that just yet, it hurt.

“Yeah, I always do that, don’t I?” Richard apologised. “Are you not going to ask me what I’m doing here?” He ventured, glad that this time Lee didn’t seem to sport an obviously displeased look.

“Meh,” Lee starting walking back towards the house, “do you want tea? I still have an almost full box of the Earl Grey you drink.” He remembered. “I’ve got about half an hour before I’ve got to go.”

“To South Africa?” Richard found himself near running to catch up with the taller man. It seemed like Lee had recovered enough to take the stairs without any difficulties. 

“Uhuh,” Lee gave as he took towards the kitchen, “what about you? Just flying around the world for no particular reason again or do you actually have some business in New York?” He asked light-heartedly, looking out the kettle from the cabinet for Richard. It hasn’t been in use since they’ve broken up. 

“I’m glad you’re not going to bite my head off for turning up,” the other sat on one of the bar stools around the island, relieved. “Anna convinced me it would be okay.”

“Anna, again,” the American huffed, amused. “She likes that matchmaking business doesn’t she.”

“So she wasn’t wrong?” Richard probed. 

“Well, I might have been a little grouchy at the hospital,” Lee admitted, “but I had a good excuse. My side was on fire and I couldn’t breathe.”

“So you’re better now?”

Lee did laugh this time, “you’re obsessive about asking, you know that?”

“I was worried.” 

“You turned up half across the world twice. I think I got that,” the younger man acknowledged, filling up the kettle with water. “I am flattered.” 

“Lee.”

“Yes?”

“Can we start again? Forget my idiotic hang ups about being seen in public.” Perhaps admitting that his ex having an accident made him realise how much he didn’t want to lose him was a bit much, but maybe one day, during pillow talk he could imagine that, when they were most intimate and disregarded the rest of the world.

“The ball has always been in your court about that,” Lee reminded him, turning to face him now that the teakettle was plugged in.

“Okay,” the visitor stood determined and closed the small distance that was between them to capture Lee’s lips with his own, smooth those worries away, lighten up the mood, wipe the apprehension from the other man’s face, offer a promise. Lee drew back a little in surprise, against the counter, but his lips yielded, parting, easy enough, making the shorter man revel in their plump softness and their gentle, but demanding response bites. The Englishman growled, wanting more just as Lee’s breathing changed as well, to panting and hungry. Lee grabbed at the hair on back of the other man’s head in fervour while still pulling away to look at him, search his expression for clues. His green eyes were betraying his disbelief, silent question posed. 

“Because I love you,” Richard answered them, hoping that for once, he did have the right answer. 

Lee’s face broke into a big, flirtatious smirk. “I do have that half an hour,” He teased on a low voice, then licked his lips. Richard was going to respond correspondingly, but he found himself assailed, mouth attacked, fingers entangled in his hair, jacket yanked violently for closeness. Lee was biting his bottom lip.

Tbc


	5. Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do. Not. Tease. Rich.”

Chapter 5: Agenda

It was hand in hand they made it to the bedroom, like teenage elopers, sneaking under the radar, Lee going ahead, pulling Richard, as a gesture of inviting and allowing him into his home once more. Wordlessly, he led the shorter man to the bed that pulled them like a magnet, turned and backtracked to sit and lie on the soft material of his covers, especially chosen to sleep on for his delicate ribs. The Englishman knelt at the edge, pausing. He would typically climb over Lee now, claiming the American with his dominant streak, but he was weary he would hurt the recently injured man. So instead, he scooted up and ran a hand across his lover’s cheek gently, admiringly, then his neck and collar bones till he reached the buttons of his shirt, noticing the other’s erect nipples. Still he reached for them carefully, reverently, smirking to himself at Lee’s reaction all the same. 

Lee reached up to pull at Richard’s t shirt, yanking. He didn’t have the patience for this gentleness just now. The older actor complied with understanding, discarding the item swiftly. Lee didn’t leave it at that though, he was already unzipping his trousers too, palm rubbing at his groins repeatedly as he went about it till the next instant till he yanked the offending clothing item down the kneeling man’s thighs, underwear and all, to expose his lover’s straining cock. He smiled at the sight, cheeks flushing with fire, his hands moving to touch and devour its inviting perfection. 

Richard finally took to unbuttoning the other’s shirt in anticipation, but instead of being able to admire the Adonis torso, he discovered the extensive yellowish bruises that decorated half his love’s chest and stomach. “Oh my god,” he ghosted his fingers over the area, “tell me it was better than it looks. I didn’t realise you were that much hurt!”

“Can’t say I care about those right now,” Lee was proving it with his heaving chest. Strenuous exercise was forbidden, but he wasn’t going to stop now. Grabbing Richard’s booty, he was pulling the reluctant actor down for a kiss. 

The Englishman remained careful as he climbed on top, making sure he was holding up his own weight on his arms and legs as opposed to lean his body directly onto him. But while kissing the swollen lips was hard to remain in control. His entire being reacted more and more till they moaned into each other’s mouth with need. His legs registered some wetness pressing into them, Lee precumming through his jeans, under which he clearly wore no underwear. Richard had to groan and swallow thickly at the sight of the teasing outline of the offending body part, made visible by the dampness of the material. His legs were shaking with want and he took pity on the confined member and moved to free the bulge. His own cock was throbbing too with need so he threw the unnecessary garments off and out the way, his and Lee’s.

Taking advantage of his slightly invalid status, the younger man just lay back and watched him, the smooth chest, the bronze skin, the play of the muscles as he rushed, only his emerald eyes begging silently in the half darkness of the bedroom for the other man to hurry quicker, do something to ease the ache in both their groins. Richard slid his hands up from where he was working removing Lee’s clothes, the legs, the thighs, under, and his balls, eliciting a hissing deep breath from the taller man. From previous experience, it should’ve hurt his ribcage, but Lee was surprised to find he didn’t feel it. He exhaled softly, desirous, and angled to grab the other man by the back of the head to pull him up against him, hips bucking forward, wanting to feel all of Richard as his. 

The Englishman closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of Lee’s erect, plump cock and rounded, pink tip trailing across his chest and stomach as he was drawn onto him, but he still remembered not to deposit his own weight over his lover. He took Lee’s beautiful, yielding, inviting lips into his care instead and sucked on them with hunger. His lover reached further, eager to touch and seize and usurp the penis that was bumping, poking and pressing into his own. Lee’s grasp was strong, sudden and demanding and Richard momentarily lost all capacity to think, speak and act. 

“I want this inside me,” Lee sighed into the brown hair of the other he had made tussled by his fingers hooking into the damp locks. Richard was already working up a sweat due to the restrictions he had to put on his own yearning, not to fuck him senseless, there and then. And now Lee was offering him heaven and yet he had to be cautious. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, exacerbate the injury.” He said seriously, if not somewhat whiney and breathless, pushing up on his arms and making the effort to distance himself from the pooling sensation Lee’s fist was eliciting in his crotch. 

Lee laughed. “What?” Richard groaned, finding it hard to concentrate. 

“I am sure. Despite the big words you use in bed,” Lee was scratching up and down his back with his other hand. 

“We could just masturbate, or use our mouths,” the Englishman offered.

“No. I’ve missed you, I won’t take anything less.” The taller man declared eagerly.

“Are you able to squat without pain?” Richard asked hopefully, desperate for friction.

“Maybe not that,” the other considered, “just like this. Kneel up and I can watch you.” His eyes sparkled in anticipation. 

Richard nodded and dived in for a last, sweet, short kiss, tender and reluctant to part, telling of emotions, rather than passion. It made them both bleary eyed, giddy and happy, anxious with anticipation. Then he slithered up, trying to remain in contact as much as possible while he trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone, his muscly, ex competitive swimmer arms and hips, and sucked the flesh, prudently avoiding the wide bruising on Lee’s body. Just as gently, he kissed his way down the pleasure trail, unruly hairs tickling his nose when his tongue came out to play and trace a wet path down the younger man’s straining cock and under it. He lapped and tasted his balls and arrived to circle the younger man’s soft, round opening, making him wet, readying him that way instead of the lube he wasn’t sure where to locate right now. 

“Do. Not. Tease. Rich.” Lee managed amongst sighs and broken wheezes, lightly slapping the head that was torturing him. “Get. In.”

The older man smiled at the predicament he created, then slid his hands under Lee’s back side to raise him up high into position and parted his legs. “Does it hurt?”

“Not. Not yet.” 

Richard furrowed his eyebrows at that, “you will tell me when it’s hurting your ribs,” he established the rules. 

“I will tell you when you need to know,” Lee challenged, his eyes enthralled by the beautiful length of the cock not far away from pleasuring him. “Hurry. There’s not much time.”

Half to tease him, and half because he wanted to be careful with him, Richard slowly positioned and pushed in somewhat, then paused, revelling in the sensation of the tight muscles of his lover’s butt squeezing around his penis and letting Lee thrust his hips up and envelop him more to allow him to stretch on his own as he felt comfortable, like he always allowed. “You’re so beautiful Lee,” the older man marvelled at his boyfriend’s hairy chest, dark, erect nipples and all the freckles he felt an urge to kiss one by one. He preferred making love to Lee holding him close from the back, but it had to be this way this time. That made him remember, “are you okay?” He asked, voice quivering and daunted.

“Yes,” Lee breathed, fingers fisting the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as he kept himself from writhing, his world narrowed to the feel of that penis pressing into his ass, “faster, you can go faster, stop teasing, what is that Richard,” he begged. 

At the mere words, Richard’s cock swelled. “I love it when you beg,” he drawled. Gripping into the other’s thighs, he thrust into the quivering, needy body under him, clearly making him shudder and jar, but he couldn’t tell whether the winces on Lee’s face came from pain or pleasure. The Englishman briefly contemplated whether to ask about his lover’s wellbeing again, but a wave of sensations overwhelmed his senses instead, with Lee’s erection telling of an equal want hitting to his stomach every time they thrust. Encouraged, Richard pounded fast and hard against the tight asshole, his balls bounding against Lee’s back side the same as his penis hit into Richard’s lower stomach. HE did not slow down when he elicited a cry from the other man either. He knew what he was doing, purposefully hitting the prostate, again and again, speed intensifying to unremitting and fluid. Given they’ve haven’t had sex for months, he knew he wasn’t going to last, but he tried to hold on, his eyes glancing at the bouncing cock in front of him. Lee would not need assistance, he could cum without as much of a touch in a situation like this, but Richard needed him to cum right now so they reached the peak together. Breaths and movements becoming ragged with the effort of keeping himself going, he reached to pump the engorged member. Lee grunted at the interruption, seed spilling all over the place. Richard thrust once more and hard, sighing with the release. He would’ve fallen forward if not for the legs that wrapped around him and the hips that still pushed into him, making sure it absorbed every bit of cum released. 

Lee elicited a sound that was close to purring at the feeling of fullness and contentment, despite his, only now remembered, aching ribs. Richard disentangled himself so he could drop, panting. next to his lover, with a “jesus, fuck.” He reached out with an arm to embrace the other across his waist, far from the bruises, face buried in the pillows while he was trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay Lee?” 

The addressed let out a little chuckle, clinging to him the same as the other did. They couldn’t nuzzle often enough as far as he was concerned, loving and gentle and perfect like this. “I somehow love that that’s your new favourite expression. I’m fine Rich. A little sore, but it was worth it. And as much as I’d like to fall asleep here with you, I need to get ready. You can stay here though for a bit, I don’t mind. I’m assuming you’re moving back anyway?”

“If I’m allowed?” Richard smiled. ”Do you need any help with getting ready?”

“Hm.” Lee contemplated, “I can’t bend. So there are certain parts of my body I can’t reach in the shower,” he looked at the other suggestively. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely write smut because I don't enjoy writing it, it's only included here because it was part of the request. It doesn't make me all hot and bothered if you know what I mean. They are just words to me. That will probably show in the quality and for that, I apologise.


End file.
